


Interlude: But if your fuel is of golden valleys

by ohfreckle



Series: Wrap my flesh in ivory [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Intersexuality, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's body changes now that he is with child. Thor cherishes him all the more for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: But if your fuel is of golden valleys

**Author's Note:**

> The update you never thought you'd see. I thought I would end it after the second part, but so many people asked for at least some mpreg, so here, have some unapologetic porn. Grimsister, this is for you!

A murmur goes through the crowd, but Loki pays it no heed. He flees the throne room with as much dignity as he can muster, which is little enough, Thor thinks ruefully.

“There is no reason for concern,” he placates their guests, already rising from his seat. “But if you will excuse me I will retire early. Loki does not take well to Asgard’s summer and I will see if I can provide some relief for him.”

He willfully ignores his mother’s knowing smile and strides out of the Great Hall as swiftly as courtesy allows, hastening his steps as soon as the doors fall shut behind him. Very little goes by his mother and he is sure she knows what really ails his husband.

A familiar sight greets him upon entering the chambers he now shares with Loki: clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, a haphazard line of tunic, breeches and boots leading to the bedroom. Loki has taken to wearing Asgardian garb as soon as his body starting changing, the many layers far less revealing than the simple length of silk he prefers to wrap around his hips.

Thor crosses the room quickly and follows suit, shucking his light armor and the shirt underneath. He pauses at the open door leading to their bedroom, taking a moment to simply enjoy looking at his husband.

“Stop staring at me like a fish, you oaf,” Loki pants harshly. “Come here, I have better uses for your mouth.” 

Thor might be insulted if it were not for the sight of him: two fingers hooked into his cunt, already sliding in and out wetly, the movement slightly hindered by the gentle swell of his belly, his other hand kneading one of his delightfully plump breasts roughly.

Loki’s legs tilt open eagerly, making room for Thor as soon as he kneels on the bed. Slim fingers curl around Thor’s neck and he succumbs to the pressure willingly, bending low until he can lap at the fingers still buried deep inside Loki.

Loki’s taste explodes on his tongue, salty and familiar, and Thor chases it eagerly, licking up between the plump folds of Loki’s sex until he can wrap his lips around the little nub of Loki’s clit. 

He sucks lightly, testing Loki’s mood. Loki’s moods are as unpredictable during these short bouts of heat as the times at which they occur. Sometimes Thor fucks him to tears, filling him with his fingers when Loki is too sensitive to bear his cock any longer and still demands more; other times Loki is content to simply lie there and hold him inside, Thor’s cock seemingly enough to quench his desire. 

“Harder,” Loki demands, his voice tight with need, raising his hips impatiently. Ah, it is one of these times then, and Thor cannot say that he minds because he has been hard and leaking into his breeches since he left the Great Hall. He is the god of fertility; fucking is his very nature, etched into his whole being, and to have someone who did not shy away once he revealed the true extent of his appetites is more than he ever dreamed of.

Thor complies and sucks hard on Loki’s clit, slipping two fingers deep into his cunt along Loki’s own. Loki hisses at the additional stretch, but he clamps down hard on their fingers, greedy, and draws them deeper, his thighs quivering against the sides of Thor’s face. 

“Yes, like that, yes, again,” Loki cries out, a full-body shudder sweeping through him when Thor plucks his clit with his lips and spreads his fingers, gently rubbing him inside.

Thor spreads him open with a hand on his thigh and pumps him with hard strokes, his own arousal ratcheting higher with the rising pitch of Loki’s moans. Every time he curls his fingers inside Loki’s slick heat Thor can feel the answering press of Loki’s own fingers against his knuckles, asking for more. 

“Thor— I, oh gods, please…“ Each roll of Loki’s hips into Thor’s strokes is harder, faster, _slicker_ and it is almost Thor’s undoing when he looks up, his gaze lingering on the small bump of Loki’s belly before it travels higher to Loki’s perfect tits and the drops of wetness pearling at the and the golden ringss adorning them. 

“You are so beautiful like this, sopping wet and wanting,” Thor rasps. He releases Loki’s thigh and reaches up, plucking a nipple and teasing more wetness from Loki, tits and cunt both, and Norns, he simply has to taste him again. He licks roughly over Loki’s tightly stretched rim, lapping up the salty wetness he finds there until suddenly Loki’s back bows sharply and he comes with a breathless gasp, a gush of wetness coating their hands, Thor’s chin and lips.

“You are quite talented with your mouth when you are not talking,” Loki laughs shakily, his fingers slipping from Thor’s hair and over his cheeks, lingering on his lips. 

“You are easy to please.” Thor rests his cheek on Loki’s thigh and flicks the tip of his tongue lightly against Loki’s fingertips, pleased at the small gasp it earns him. 

“Maybe I simply taught you well.” Loki struggles into a more upright position, forcing Thor to relinquish his comfortable resting place, and reclines against the mound of pillows that covers their bed, boneless with the satisfaction of his powerful release. 

Loki looks utterly debauched, with spots of color high on his cheeks and his glistening thighs splayed wide, granting Thor a perfect view of his flushed cunt. He is satisfied for now, his cock lolling soft and wet against his thigh, a wanton temptation Thor cannot resist. He kneels up between Loki’s legs and rips the laces of his breeches with an impatient grunt, taking himself in hand, the glans of his cock slick and red as he pushes into his own fist.

“Come for me,” Loki murmurs lazily, his voice rough with want. Thor is shaking with how close he is and he squeezes his cock roughly, heat soaking through him, but it is Loki’s touch that makes him erupt and spill his seed all over Loki’s cunt and cock, Loki milking Thor’s pleasure from him with gentle-rough fingertips on his bollocks until Thor is aching with it. 

“Such terrible waste,” Loki says mournfully, but there is a wicked glint lurking in the depths of his red eyes. Thor watches raptly as Loki sweeps his fingers through the copious amounts of Thor’s seed on his lower body and sucks noisily on them, hungry little sounds spilling from the back of his throat. 

It is filthy and wanton and Thor just _wants_. 

“Do not worry, I will fuck and fill you up until you are dripping with me.” Thor is already hardening again at the mere thought of watching his spend slipping from Loki’s cunt, how it will slide down his thighs slowly and fill the whorls of Loki’s markings.

“I will hold you to that.” Loki slides into Thor’s lap and kisses him, his earlier fatigue miraculously forgotten.

“Have you spoken to the healers,” Thor huffs against his lips, his cock leaping eagerly into Loki’s hand. 

Loki scoffs. “Quacks, of all of them. There is nothing physically wrong with me, except that these—“ Loki cups his breasts coyly, and Norns, Thor adores his tits— “these shouldn’t appear for at least another three months. It seems my body is not adjusting well to Asgard’s warm climate.” 

Loki smiles wickedly, squeezing Thor’s cock roughly. “Still, it does not explain these bouts of fever. It is not my usual heat, there is no need for it now that I am with child. Eir suggested that perhaps I am simply very taken with my husband. She told me young love tends to be very— ah, consuming.”

“That must be it, then. Eir is the best healer in all the realms, I have never known her to be wrong.” 

Loki sighs with practiced exasperation, but it quickly turns into a moan at the touch of Thor’s hands on his breasts. 

“When did this start,” Thor asks, teasing more drops of pearly liquid from Loki with a gentle press of his thumb and forefinger. He stares in wonder as they cling to the ring adorning Loki’s nipple before he chases them with his tongue.

“Only this morning, but not as strong as— _oh_ , oh yes—” 

Loki’s eyes slide shut with a groan as Thor cannot resist any longer and wraps his lips around a nipple. He sucks strongly, nursing like a babe while a frisson of guilty excitement slithers down his spine. It settles low in his gut, a clench of simmering heat that explodes into sharp pleasure as Loki shifts and sinks down on him, filling himself with Thor’s cock. 

Thor lets Loki fuck himself with a lazy rhythm on his cock, rocking slowly, his cunt clenching and releasing around him with each strong pull of Thor’s lips on his tit. The first spill of milk takes him by surprise even though he is so eager for it, makes him scrape his teeth harshly over Loki’s nipple.

“Yes, like that,” Loki hisses. He fists his fingers in Thor’s hair, pulling Thor close and pushing his tit against Thor’s lips with harsh little breaths spilling from his lips. Thor laps at him messily, flicking the golden hoop before he sucks again, another wash of warm milk his reward.

“Do not dare stop,” Loki trembles. Thor pulls off his tit with a lewd sucking noise and surges up, Loki’s lips already parting for him. He licks deep into Loki’s mouth, sharing the last trickle of milk with him. Loki’s eyes fly open with shocked surprise at his own taste and he keens into the kiss, his cunt contracting sharply around Thor’s cock.

“You taste delicious,” Thor breathes against Loki’s lips. He fucks up hard into Loki, grinding in deep until he can _feel_ the stretch of Loki’s cunt against the base of his cock, hot and slick. “I should keep you pregnant all the time, fill your belly with child after child just to have you like this.”

He squeezes Loki’s unattended breast roughly, watches raptly as milk drenches his fingers and flows over his knuckles before he bends and laps at it hungrily with broad strokes of his tongue. 

“Shameless beast,” Loki pants out as he writhes in Thor’s lap. “Filthy.” He is beyond words now, shattered, his voice strained and brittle with arousal. “Again, a—again, Thor, _now_!”

Thor’s bollocks draw tight at Loki’s urgency. He fits his mouth over Loki’s tit and sucks, his cock swelling at the first taste of sweetness spilling onto his tongue. He comes, violent and shattering, filling Loki’s slick heat with thick ropes of seed just as Loki contracts around him with a hoarse shout.

Loki sinks down bonelessly and holds Thor inside with a quiet sigh, his snug heat still pulsing faintly around Thor’s cock, enough to keep him half hard. Thor buries his face between Loki’s breasts, their combined slickness dripping over his bollocks and ruined breeches sending a fresh sizzle of lust down his spine. 

If he never goes to Valhalla, Thor thinks drowsily, this will be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is much appreciated! For updates, snippets and whinings on my fics, feel free to add me on [tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](http://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
